Rough
by dracosgirl1720
Summary: It was 11:30 at night and all of hogwarts was asleep in their beds the castle was still... That is except for the head dorms...


**Disclaimer: I do not own Draco, Hermione or anything** **Harry potter**.

**A/N: So this is some of my very early work for Dramione. I wrote it a longgg time ago and forgot about it. After finding it again though I decided to post it, so I hope you enjoy! =)  
><strong> 

It was around 11:00 at night and all of Hogwarts was silent, the castle was still... That is except for the head dorms...

"You Fucking bloody moron"

"Fuck you Stupid mudblood"

* Slap* and then *Slam* made the sound of a back being connected to the wall.

Hermione hissed in pleasure and pain and ran her finger nails down Draco's back leaving red marks.

Draco growled and pushed himself against her.

"Mmm" She moaned and he tore at her white oxford shit ripping the buttons off sending them flying

He ran her fingers over her bare skin and grazed his fingers around her belly button before moving them to the hem of her skirt.

She hooked her leg around his and pushed herself against him as he bit her neck hard.

She gasp and he looked up and met her eyes , Silver met Chocolate brown there was lust and want clearly there in both

"I hate you granger but I can't help that my body wants you"

"Trust me Malfoy the hate is mutual but I love the roughness" she said tugging at his hair

"Mmm fuck yes" He growled and ripping her skirt off and throwing it

She pulled at his belt as he kissed her lips hard biting on her lower lip

"Oh Mmm Malfoy" she moaned and bucked her hips against him

He smirked on her lips and lifted her up into his arms and carried her to his bedroom to finish what they had started.

This had not been the first time they had done this and the both knew that this would not be the last.

This well thing had begun about a month ago.

They didn't even know how it started they were having an argument one night about head duties and Draco had become frustrated and wanted to shut her up so he kissed her with force.

What he did not expect was for her to kiss him back with the same force and she began pulling and tugging at his hair.

They had both gotten hot and liked the roughness of it so they took it up to Draco's room.

After that usually if they had an argument or fight in the heads dorms that's what would follow they would both become frustrated and release it with sex.

Just casual rough sex, no feelings, no emotions and that's the way they liked it.

They still were themselves around their friends and acted normal so nothing had changed really except for their little escapes.

The next morning they woke up at about 7:30 tangled up in his sheets.

They greeted each other with a simple good morning and then went on their way to shower.

They missed breakfast because Hermione had taken a longer shower than intended and with Hermione taking a shower first Draco chose to sleep in some more.

So Hermione didn't see harry and Ron till after her first class, she was coming out of ancient ruins when she was greeted by them.

"Hey Mione" said Harry

"Hey guys how are you"?

"Bloody tired we were up doing Snapes essay"

"Well if you guys would have done it last week when it was assigned then you wouldn't have had to worry about it" she said giving them a smile and a hair flip.

"Haha very funny her-" Ron started but stopped when he caught sight of Hermione's neck.

"Bloody hell Hermione what is that" he said pointing to her neck.

"What do you mean?" she said grabbing a compact out of her robe pocket.

There on her neck was a medium sized very prominent reddish purple mark.

"Fuck" She mumbled"Malfoy bloody idot"

Just as if on cue Malfoy appeared in front of them.

"Well well if it isn't the golden trio potty, weasel, Granger" he said eyeing her neck

"Nice mark granger care to share with us who you've been shagging lately? I'm sure we all would like to know" he said his smirk growing

"Fuck you Malfoy" she said and began to walk past him with harry and Ron glaring at her sides.

"Maybe later granger" he said

She turned around and he winked at her and she couldn't help the smile that she gave him and then continued walking down the corridor...

**A/N:** **Well? =)**

**Review!  
>-Dracosgirl1720<strong>


End file.
